


Reunited.

by WrittenBySarah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Short, Vanilla, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenBySarah/pseuds/WrittenBySarah
Summary: Yoosung and you have been apart for 2 weeks, you decide to welcome him home with a romantic night.





	Reunited.

Christmas was finally over. You and Yoosung hadn’t be apart for more then two days ever since you started dating four months ago. You both had to head home to your parents for two weeks over the holidays and it was one of the hardest things either of you had to do. Sure you had fun with your family but, you just missed your boyfriend so much. You video chatted each other multiple times a day, texting in between, but it just wasn’t the same.

You managed to make it home a few hours before Yoosung, so you wanted to surprise him. Luckily you had a spare key to his apartment. You two hadn’t officially moved in together yet, but you spent majority of your time there so you might as well be living there.

You unlocked the door, and made your way to the bedroom right away. You decorated the room with pretty candles, and covered the bed with rose petals. It was a small bit cheesy, but you wanted to make this night perfect. You placed a bottle of champagne on his bedside locker, along with two empty champagne flutes.

The only thing you had left to do, was to put on your brand new silky lingerie. You stripped all your clothes and under garments and put them away in your bag. Then you slipped the lilac coloured panties, along with the matching bra. They had beautiful lace detailing that barely covered your crotch. You then wrapped yourself in a silky black robe that pulled the whole look together. Yoosung was going to flip once he saw you.

You heard the front door sweep open, so you quickly positioned yourself on the bed, turning on some sweet music.

“Hello?” Yoosung shouted, as he noticed the music echoing through the small apartment.

“Come here honey.” You called.

Yoosung let out a relived sigh, realizing it was only you. He bounced into the room, excited to see his girlfriend after the long fortnight apart. He flung the bedroom door open and his jaw fell to the floor once he saw he beautiful girlfriend sprawled across the bed in such a seductive manner. You got up off the bed and hugged your flustered boyfriend, his face bright red.

“B-babe hey!! I…um…missed you so much!” Yoosung stuttered.

“I missed you too Yoosung!”

Before he could respond, you pull him into a passionate kiss. He reciprocated the kiss hungrily, excited to touch the lips he’s missed so much. You threw your hands around his neck and he put his hands on your lower back and pulled you in closer. You could feel his bulge pressed up against your lower abdomen.

You broke the kiss and began to remove his clothes. He responded by pulling off your slinky robe. Both of you were now left in your underwear. Yoosung sat on the edge of the bed and took you on his lap. He started kissing you again, this time with even more passion. You both were so thirsty for eachother.

You got off his lap and knelt before him. You rubbed his now hard cock through his boxers, before taking them off completely. He leaned forward and swiftly removed your bra. You held his cock in your hands and began to slid your fingers up and down. You started slowly but gradually gained speed. You then started licking the tip of his cock causing him to moan.

Just before he was about to orgasm, he helps you stand up, and beings to kiss and caress your bare breasts. He leaves a trail of kiss all the way down to the band of your panties. He slowly pulls the down and tosses them to the side. He swaps places with you, leaving you lying on the bed, with his face between your legs. You can feel the heat from his face on your thighs as he begins the lick your folds. He skillfully uses his fingers and tongue to almost bring you to an orgasm before he removes them and places the head of his cock at your entrance.

“Are you ready baby.” asked Yoosung.

You quickly nodded. He slowly slid into and you almost immediately feel a great sensation all over your body. He starts to move inside you, causing you both to moan. He gropes your breasts and he pounds into you. You are both close to orgasm when he quickly flips you over, positioning you on top of him. You ride him as he sucks on your sensitive nipples.

You begin to cum, calling out Yoosung’s name. This action alone brings on his own orgasm. Once you’ve orgasmed, he pulls out and deposits his cum on your perky breasts.

Yoosung cleans you up, and you both crawl under the covers together. Your naked bodies cuddle up close to one another, keeping eachother warm.

“Was that okay MC?” Yoosung asked nervously.

You smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

“That was perfect Yoosung."


End file.
